


二次探视

by smerdyakov



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 瑞顿被父母关在家里戒毒，变态男第二次来看他。





	二次探视

**Author's Note:**

> Sick Boy/Renton  
> 分级：NC-17
> 
> 旧作存文  
> 写于2014-9-3

我睁开眼睛，发现变态男正坐在椅子上瞧着我。我分不清这是个好梦还是恶梦——多半是后者，我猜。

“你还好吧，马克？”他挂着一脸虚伪的微笑说。

操，这声音太真了。我清醒了过来。父母竟然放变态男和睡着的我共处一室，太可怕了。万幸我早就把这屋里值钱的东西都换成了海洛因。

“带了吗？带了吗西蒙？”我直接跳起来扑了过去。

“别激动，”他双手稳住我，“让我找找。”

他在身上慢条斯理地翻了起来，像个故作矜持实则挑逗的婊子。我看得双眼发红，汗水直流，恨不得扒光他自己找。这孙子就是要抓住一切机会折磨我。

过去我从不知道他这件破夹克有这么多口袋，简直无穷无尽，也许他真从毒品堆里翻出了个Q博士给他缝衣服。变态男紧盯我的脸，我知道他想看我笑话，但这厮不会得逞的。要是前一阵我可能会为了点替马西泮向任何人跪地求饶，但现在我已经快熬过去了，这个混蛋，他每次犯毒瘾的时候我不都及时的把他送到了白天鹅斯万那儿去吗？看看现在是什么回报！

无论如何，我是不想再跟他耗下去了，我浑身的骨头都因为等待吱咯作响啦！

“兄弟情谊在你眼里都成了狗屎吗？”

变态男轻蔑地看了我一眼，终于从衣服里侧的一个神秘空间里掏出了那东西——一包大麻。爱丁堡的破烂货，沙漠里的可怜小水珠，但我已顾不了那么多，飞快地接了过来。

这真是这些日子里我闻过的最美妙的味道，之前我都忘了自己还有嗅觉，我用上了铁一般的毅志才没有当场享用。我是不会让变态男分一杯羹的，等他走后我要把这些小可爱做成大麻蛋糕好好享用一番。真是堕落呀瑞顿，这玩意我以前一直视之如屎。

“好些了吗？我知道你现在肯定无聊透顶，再忍上一阵吧，再忍上一阵你就能像我西蒙一样自在了！”

我对他翻了个白眼，只有我那被蒙在鼓里的父母才会把西蒙当做成功的典范、威廉森家的好小子。说实话，忍了这么多天，我还是只想在胳膊上来一针，斯万和席克才是我日思夜想的梦中情人。如变态男所说，我的戒断过程已经过了最初阶段，疼痛和幻觉都减少了，但取而代之的是可怖的空虚与沮丧。我就像胸口开了个小型黑洞，一切情绪和思想都被毫不留情地吞噬，只留下一片绝望。我被抽干了力气，终日像木偶一样窝在沙发上，妄图化做一个墙壁挂件，只盼着有一天自己也能被这些砖块吞进去，彻底消失在空气中。

不过今天我倒感觉稍微好了一些，因为变态男来啦，谢天谢地变态男遵守约定带着大麻来啦。他开始絮絮叨叨地讲起了近期的猎艳经历和即将启程的法国之旅。都是些炫耀的屁话，可一个人沦落到像我这样，反倒能把这也听的很开心。变态男唾沫星子乱飞，淹没了屋子里的恐惧因子，继续说吧，我现在有时连床单都害怕。

这厮今天似乎格外在状态，滔滔不绝，双眼放光，一张咬遍全城的利嘴马力全开，好像他正脚踏爱丁堡城堡的尖顶，面对的不是我这个瘾君子，而是台下的一万傻逼。我被这种气势震慑了，等他把那个法国妞每种体位的表现都抖落个遍之后才意识到这不是变态男平时的风格。他从不屑于把自己搞女人的过程与我们这些失败者分享。他这是嗑了，他一定是嗑了点儿安非他命才来的。

这真他妈让人羡慕。

“你也需要个妞转移注意力，一点性刺激可是大大有好处。”

“我倒是想，可我他妈的被困在这里！”

这实在让人难过，变态男戒到这份儿上还能和二等奖金跑出去喝酒，而我只能闷家里喝点自己的呕吐物。

“别他妈灰心呀小马克！”一种近乎慈爱的表情浮现在变态男脸上，让我毛骨悚然。

“我需要的不是女人，而是美沙酮。”

我吸了戒，戒了吸，没完没了，无论经历多少次，这滋味还是让人难以忍受。那个黑洞又开始撕扯我了，缓慢的，从一个个细胞开始，把你的血液狂甩一通。它又黑又深，没个尽头，我太渺小太有限了，永远填不满它。

变态男俨然一副包容耐心的样子，比汤姆还像个专业的戒毒陪护。“戒这个可不能功亏一篑，想想你之前受过的苦吧。”感谢药物让他保持精神高昂，要是在平时他一定会想方设法用语言的长矛将我刺穿。

“还是让我西蒙来帮帮你吧！”他伸手拉开了我的牛仔裤拉链。

操，难道他一夜之间变成了个同性恋？我吓了一跳，还是收住了下意识踹向他裤裆的那一脚。变态男的提议很有诱惑力，在我融化变成墙纸上的花纹之前，如果能抢救一下我那被痛苦折磨得够呛的神经，我是什么都乐意做的，即使要面对变态男。

没人嫌弃一个快渴死的人喝尿对吧？

我飞快把牛仔裤和内裤一起褪到了腿弯，露出了红色毛发中萎靡的小瑞顿，它蜷缩着，看起来真可怜，我希望西蒙和它打招呼时能温柔些，上次我俩互相做这事还是在脑子被荷尔蒙泡烂的青春期呢。那时候妈妈总是用不成比例的婴儿车推着残废的大卫二世到处转悠，比利则跑出去尽情随地大小便，我和变态男则趁机躲在这个小屋里，对着色情书刊狂打手枪。而现在呢，大卫二世死啦，比利正走在去死的路上，屋子里还是我们俩，也没什么变化。

西蒙一直在嘟囔着，我猜他是在对小瑞顿发表评论，他嘴皮子动的太快了，药效强劲，我实在分辨不清，估计也只是表达不屑的陈词滥调，他眼睛长在头顶上，就该一辈子倒立生活。哎，快点动手呀，要是有点海洛因，时间就不会这样难打发。

变态男终于活动开了，小瑞顿除了摩擦的感觉什么都没有。我知道它变成这样都是我的错，我深度吸毒太久，性冲动早已成了异次元的玩意儿，戒这短短几天恐怕无法让它重整旗鼓。但你不得不承认变态男在女人堆里春风得意是有道理的，他用上了各种技巧，卖力非常，在这种刺激下小瑞顿竟然也有了些反应！我满怀感动，深深看了西蒙一眼，恐怕他对待自己的老二也从没花过这么多心思。现在小瑞顿已经有点充血了，甚至有些湿润，加油！我们都在看着你呢！

它再接再厉，颤巍巍地企图再抬一个小角度，这个充满斗志的小家伙，我为它捏了一把汗。“来呀来呀！你这个小蠕虫！”变态男喊着。突然的，那颤抖停止了，一阵不详的预感袭上了我的心头。我看得出它在用尽努力想做奋力一搏，可时间一点点过去，我几乎屏住了呼吸，它还是没有再抬高哪怕一小点儿，终究是泻了力气，趴下去，不动了。西蒙加快了手速，不断变幻力道，可是这也无力回天，小瑞顿停在那里，风光已逝，全是无用功！

“哦，操！”我听见西蒙失望地叫喊。

没事，小瑞顿，你已经做的很好了，我为你自豪。

还有西蒙，我也不会忘记他今天为小瑞顿所做的努力。

“这也不行，得想个别的法子！”

我现在有点怀疑变态男是不是嗨过头了。

“我们试试肛交吧！”他兴奋地说。

我被海洛因长期毒害的大脑缓慢运转了好一阵，终于理解了他是想操我。

“去你妈的！”

我开始觉得这整件事情都是变态男这个满肚子坏水儿的家伙想羞辱我的阴谋。但看他那嗑傻了的模样又实在不像。

我了解他，知道这事儿就算对他这种到处发情的人来说也是一大挑战。可怜的西蒙，难道那个法国妞的回国要了他的老命？难道连变态男这种皮条客新星也会有禁欲禁到欲求不满的时候？荒唐透顶，肯定是他在安非他命里掺了别的东西，真是饥不择食，也许给点墙灰这家伙都能照吸不误。有段时间我们手头紧，变态男就把洗衣粉胡椒粉和快克混在一起吸，天天打喷嚏。

不过也可能我一直以来都高估了他的品味底线，连那个斯坦豪斯女人他都拐上过床，偶尔想搞一搞我也就不怎么稀奇了。

“不就是操个屁股！你他妈又不是娘们！我可是好心好意！”看来我回绝的举动刺激了他，他怒气冲冲，看起来不操上我誓不罢休啦。“还是说你想现在刨个坑把自己埋了？”

变态男要做爱就像卑鄙要打人，不分地点不分对象，并且总能找到理由。

他说得对，虽然我总是不想承认。如果一直处在这种低落中，我离自杀不会超过两个街区的距离。事实上到了这个份儿上我为什么还没找个地儿上吊自尽连我自己也不明白。

“试试就试试！”我要破釜沉舟，要是能靠西蒙的丰富经验拯救小瑞顿，樱桃（Cherry）给他又如何？

“这就对啦！都是为你好嘛！我西蒙操过的小妞屁股比你打炮次数还多！一定让你爽上天！”

纯粹扯淡，这话他自己都不信，地球上最勇猛的老二也及不上海洛因一丝一毫，我们都曾被它操翻在地，爬都爬不起来。

我们立刻就体位展开了激烈辩论，变态男坚持想用狗趴式。我承认这个体位有许多优点，比如方便他进入，比如我可以更好地照顾小瑞顿，比如我们都不用看着对方的脸。

可我就是不想让变态男好过。

“我讨厌狗。”我只是这么说。

啪，正中红心。变态男沉默了。

我们都讨厌狗，我们对猫狗想做和做过的事能把屎霸吓出屎来。像他这种发自内心热爱小动物的人永远不会明白为什么有人会对猫狗抱有这样恶毒的想法。我向来不理解养狗的人，那种畜生早晚会在你熟睡的时候咬碎你的喉咙。

最终传统胜利了，即使传教士稍显无聊。变态男开始兴致勃勃地脱裤子，我则利用这个空闲努力回想自己上一次便秘是什么时候，最近过在地狱里，我实在想不起来了。

他带着一种显然发情的动物性表情爬上了我的床，身体年轻柔韧，被毒品摧残的痕迹并不明显，女人们都爱变态男，连他最残忍的恶毒也被视为风趣幽默。淡青的静脉在他发白的肤色下十分显眼，饱满鼓胀，看来恢复得不错，我想像着针头刺入其中的样子，青色红色针管中的气泡火焰汤勺棕色粉末，我无法移开眼睛。

血管最狰狞的还是他下面那团深色肉块，疲软地晃荡着，真他妈是个疯子。他现在开始自慰了，努力让自己硬起来，估计对着我这张长着粉刺气若游丝的脸着实有些困难。他上过无数我想上的女人，现在终于轮到我了。

“操，你带个套子呀！”我翻了翻杂物，找到了润滑剂和避孕套扔给他。

“屎霸那个？”

我点了点头。屎霸有一阵盗窃便利店成瘾，搞了不少这种东西送给我们。

“用得着吗？咱俩又没病！”

以变态男的的滥交程度我还真不敢肯定。我从不和人共用针头，现在也不想和人共用鸡巴。

他带上套子后眉头皱成了一团。那是我的型号，对他来说应该有点紧。

“屁股不错啊rent boy！”变态男手上沾了些润滑液，慢慢向我后面探去，有点凉。上次有手指深入我的肛门也是戒毒的时候，那时我实在受不了啦，恨不得把自己用马桶冲下去，连弗瑞斯特那狗屎的鸦片栓剂也成了我的救星。也许这是一个新定理，该被载入雷斯大街瘾君子教科书修订版——马克·瑞顿一戒毒，就要被捅屁股。

“我西蒙要上阵啦！”他总是有办法让自己看起来更傻逼。

省略一切麻烦，我们直奔主题。我感到他的阴茎逐渐进入我的身体，真他妈疼，他确实有点大。那种感觉说不上太好，但以我现在的情况也不会更差，我开始走神，胡思乱想。西蒙的体温高的不正常，贴那么近，倒把我弄得大汗淋漓。

“操，马克，你他妈湿透啦！”

我开始考虑能不能动动括约肌，把变态男拉出去。

“这才体现了真正的哥们儿情谊对吧？”

我刚想回答——

“我就知道你也是这么想的，肖恩！”

我又把到喉咙的话吞了回去，看来这孙子又在和他心里住的那个肖恩·康纳利说话了。那些妞为什么不把这个精神分裂的蠢货踹下床真是世纪谜团。我们哥们儿几个好多年前就知道这个事，那时候大家还没沾上海洛因，总在酒吧泡着消磨时间。变态男有次喝高了，伏特加马丁尼①，他跳上桌子就大喊，“让我们一起打爆这群哈茨队臭肥猪吧，肖恩！”我恨不得扯住他的球队围巾当场勒死他。卑鄙狂吼一声如猛兽出笼，酒吧彻底沦为地狱。终场哨只是加剧了他们的疯狂，希伯尼安被踢了个3:0！这下我也沸腾了。

混战后我被缝了十几针，现在还能看到一点疤痕，但我们打赢了，几个带着娘炮无比的心形标志的傻逼被揍成了烂番茄，汁水满地②。但这有什么用呢，希伯队还是荣誉扫地，暴力有什么用呢。

西蒙动作越来越激烈，逐渐有了一定节奏，我开始适应那种酸麻的感觉了，哼哼唧唧地随他机械抚摸着小瑞顿。我的床弹性很好，这样颠簸着让我很快萌生了睡意。

“哦啦啦，我不搞女人搞瑞顿，你照我还差一些呢，肖恩·康纳利！”

我不知道康纳利回了句什么，总之西蒙笑得更傻了，这个废物。我不再去看他，尽力仰着头，墙上派蒂·斯坦顿和伊基·波普正盯着我们这档子事，就像当年盯着我们手淫一样。我其实还是挺怀念那段打手枪岁月的，勉强地说，也怀念刚刚发育，长手长脚像个大头傀儡的西蒙。那时起码不用担心他会趁你走神时顺手牵羊。

要知道有这么个损友实在不易，并不是和每个人抬杠都能从中找到势均力敌的乐趣。屎霸太迟钝，汤米过于正常，二等奖金总是喝的神智不清，而卑鄙，没有人敢惹卑鄙。唯有西蒙能让我在非吸毒时间全神贯注，伺机给他致命一击。来来，接招吧，让我宣泄一下身体里的暴力。我并非总爱唠叨过去的啰嗦鬼，但也不得不感慨时过境迁，就连派蒂和伊基都已经有点发黄了。现在的推搡打闹早就和以前不同，虽然还是没什么实质伤害，可我就是知道，那感觉已经变啦，完啦。也许是海洛因和愤怒占据我们太久，我毫不怀疑许多次变态男出手是真的想踢爆我的蛋。当然，我也是如此，但他说“操你的”是真的想操我这事儿，还是大大出乎了我的意料。

“为我呐喊吧肖恩！”

这感觉很奇怪，就像变态男正操着的不是我而是肖恩·康纳利。这大概才是他永恒的真爱，不因时间和毒品而改变。他说的那么真让我几乎想把他的脑壳撬开，看看里面是不是真有一个嗷嗷叫的小人儿。不过现在我可腾不出手，我的两只手都在小瑞顿上动作呢！

它渐入佳境，变粗变大，激动得发红，为逐渐找回过去的感觉欢欣鼓舞。西蒙的辛苦劳作终于有了结果，他找到了那个地方，玩命地戳刺。没了海洛因的冲刷，脑内的正常分泌物到底是回来了一些，我感受着屁股里传来的一阵阵刺激乐不可支，干瘪的神经得到滋润再度工作起来啦，忧郁被一扫而空，哦，西蒙，对对就是那里，我他妈爱死你了！他上紧了发条，高速摆动着腰胯，嘴里胡乱喊着只有那个007才破译的密码，现在他的下巴线条在我眼里和一根汤勺一样好。

小瑞顿已经完全勃起了，前列腺万岁！

西蒙俯下身来，吻上我的嘴，双手在我胸口乱抓着，我猜他一定感觉到一阵空虚，但我的乳头还是不错的。这个吻还不赖，我们互相用嘴唇和舌头撕扯着，看起来就像要把对方咬死。

这一切他都做的很好，真他妈像个实打实的同性恋。

过了一段时间，变态男要射了，我都能感受到他大腿肌肉有力的弹跳，小瑞顿也蓄势待发。我双手加重了力道，两腿将西蒙夹得更紧。终于，小瑞顿先射了出来，或者，称为流出来更加贴切。我想尖叫，但那道闪电般的快感击穿了我的大脑，我脆弱的脑细胞彻底罢工，短暂丧失了意识。西蒙在我体内重重顶撞了几下，也射了。他仰头大口喘息着，退出了我的身体，扯下避孕套熟练地打了个结，然后退到墙边不动了。

我花了点时间来从过于强烈的刺激中清醒过来，毕竟性高潮对我来说像是上辈子的事情了。我坐起来，看向变态男，他正举着那只装着他精液的套子呆滞地盯着，不知道上面会不会有粪便的痕迹。药效早就已经消退，他一言不发只是看着套子，好像能从里面直窥生命的奥秘。

他这副样子让我不可抑制地想到了小唐恩。大概是被精液射穿了拦截的堤坝，那些蛰伏的情绪突然一起反扑，一股脑儿地在我脑袋里横冲直撞。要是她也被套子兜住，要是她没有出生，这样会不会好一些？每个人都是要死的，要是她没有那么痛苦，要是她长大，要是她面对无穷无尽的时间，她去填满什么或者什么填满她，我希望那不是海洛因……当然不会，她毕竟比我们每个人要好，她毕竟比我们要好得多……这就像走钢丝，沉沦太过容易了，她会选择什么呢，她又曾选择什么呢……我多想抱抱你，小唐恩……

脑子里混乱一团，愤怒与讥嘲穿梭在我的体内，我忍不住抓起它们刺向西蒙，“好歹也是几亿条性命！”③

我期待着他的反击，期待着他对我说点儿什么，可他只是将目光从套子移开，望着我，一双大眼睛死鱼一样凸着，红血丝几乎在眼角爆开。“狗屎，你他妈就是狗屎，闭上你的臭嘴吧，瑞顿。”

我不说话，我很累，失去了尖刻的力气，一触即碎。愉快的氛围几近消失，也许我们就是这样，总是把一切搞得一团糟。我被父母关在这里，只有西蒙会来看我，只有西蒙能来看我，哪怕这只是往昔岁月的一点残渣。我现在想化身成伊基·波普，拿着那把锤子把一切砸个稀烂。西蒙要去法国，这很好，我是多么羡慕他。离开这里，离开破旧肮脏、到处是酒鬼和瘾君子的雷斯，离开满是渣滓的苏格兰，或者某天早上醒来，发现自己已经在呕吐物里腐化成蛆。

耳边响起了窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦的声音，我没有看他，自顾自地躺倒在床上，想着我过去的朋友西蒙，他曾经悠游又自在，游荡在大街上，到处祸害小姑娘。

他会在梦里听见小唐恩叫他爸爸吗？

还是像我一样，在戒断的幻觉中被小唐恩撕成碎片，再也拼不回来了。

我陷入一种奇特的情绪中，混杂着悲伤安宁恐怖满足与无聊，我静静地被它包围，直到西蒙走了很久以后，才发现桌子上的希伯队限量纪念徽章不见了。

——————END——————

【注】

①007爱酒

②哈茨队（Hearts）队标为心形

③“Some fuckin life!”  
小唐恩死时西蒙说过“操他妈的，好歹也是条生命……但出了这种事，你又能怎么办？”（“Fuck…some fuckin life,eh?Somethin like this happens,what the fuck dae ye dae?”）


End file.
